


shields

by Birdschach



Series: Corrin Ship Week 2017 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin Ship Week, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Corrin can't help but admire the beautiful woman who shields her sister, and wants a chance to speak with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of Corrin Ship Week! The prompt was Orange Slices

Usually, a shield isn't pretty. It is not a weapon, but neither is it a decoration. Some emblazon emblems onto their shields, family crests, the symbol of their army. But, a shield is only valuable if it offers protection. Its only value is in protection.

At least, that is the case in battle. Corrin knows all of this, with Gunter drilling basic combat knowledge into her, and Xander ensuring she understands the practical side of it. And yet, now that her training is finished, and she is free of the Northern Fortress where she was cloistered, a shield has caught her eye. Her sister’s shield, to be precise.

That shield is Effie. A fiercely loyal, dedicated retainer to Corrin’s youngest sister, Elise. And though a shield is not often pretty, Corrin finds it difficult to look anywhere else whenever the armored knight is around; Effie’s armor, covered in pink enamel, highlights her beauty even in the midst of a battlefield. Finding a chance to speak to her, however, proves even more difficult.

When not busy with her duties, Effie trains. When she isn't training, she eats. And suddenly, Corrin has an idea. The retainer has an enormous appetite, likely do to her intensive training regiment. The princess could bring her some sort of snack, and surely they would have a chance to speak then. And when Corrin’s eyes drift over a fruit stand selling Oranges at a market, she knows.

~X~

Peeling and dividing the oranges takes what feels like ages. But all Corrin needs to do to motivate herself is imagine Effie’s face, when she bites into the fruit. Of course, the knight will love it, she is far from picky. Yet, oranges are both delicious and refreshing, and would be perfect after a lot of training.

Expectedly, training is exactly where Corrin finds Effie, once she has prepared their snack. The princess garners quite a few curious looks, carrying a platter of orange slices onto the training grounds, but most of her watchers turn back to their own training quickly. Effie, however, does not even look up at Corrin, as she performs push-up after push-up, even in her armor. Surprisingly, the knight hasn’t even broken a sweat.

“Uh, Effie?” Corrin asks, tentatively trying to draw her attention.

“One sec, lemme finish this set,” Effie says, not missing a beat. And Corrin has no choice but to stand there, awkwardly holding a tray of fruit, while Effie continues her work out. However, the sight is nothing to complain about, Effie somehow takes on an air of elegance when she trains, as if she is in her natural element. And, naturally, she is.

The count goes up and up, until finally, Effie slows. She rises, taking a deep breath.

“You need something, Corrin?” she asks.

“I only wanted to show my appreciation for you, Effie,” Corrin starts, not really sure how to put her feelings to words. She hands Effie the tray, as she speaks, and sure enough the knight’s eyes light up, and she begins to eat. “You do a wonderful job protecting Elise, and everyone else beyond that. I just… I wanted you to know that I notice, and that I often find it hard to notice anything else.”

“Really? I do it all for Lady Elise, but that doesn’t mean a little recognition hurts or anything. Thanks, Corrin. Say, you don’t happen to have any more of these orange slices, do you?” Effie asks, holding up an empty tray. It takes all Corrin has not to let her jaw drop. It was supposed to be something the two of them could share, but Effie had polished off the oranges in no time at all.

“I… didn’t, no,” Corrin says, impressed. Though she had hoped to share the oranges, she honestly isn’t surprised at how this turned out.

“Well, next time you can. It’ll be great, and, Corrin? I appreciate you, too,” Effie says, putting the tray down and clapping a hand on Corrin’s shoulder. Even a light touch like that has so much  _ power _ behind it, Corrin can hardly believe it. But, Effie wants a “next time,” and that’s enough to overshadow everything else.

“Thanks, Effie! And next time, I’ll bring plenty more. Maybe even some other snacks, as well.”

“Sounds great, I’m looking forward to it! That’s enough of a break though, I’ve gotta get back to it!”

Effie turns away, and her count starts up again. Corrin watches for longer than she would care to admit, admiring the incredible shield that serves her sister so well, before finally turning to leave. Already, she plans for “next time.”


End file.
